Cleric
Clerics are intermediaries between the mortal world and the distant planes of the gods, serving them with martial might and divine magic fueled by their own strength of faith. As varied as the gods they serve, clerics strive to embody the handiwork of their deities. Basic Profiencies * Armor: Light, Medium, Shield * Weapon: Simple * Skills: Choose two from History, Insight, Medicine, Persuasion, and Religion * Tool: None Equipment and Wealth Cleric start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) a mace or (b) a focus weapon * (a) a small shield or (b) a light crossbow and 20 bolts * (a) breastplate, (b) leather armor * a backpack, a blanket, a mess kit, a tinderbox, 10 candles, an alms box, 2 incense blocks, a censer, a set of vestments, 2 days of rations, and a waterskin Alternatively, you can start with 5d4 × 10 gold pieces. You decide how your character came by this starting equipment or wealth. It might have been an inheritance, or goods that the character purchased or stole during his or her upbringing. Feature Spellcasting You learned formulaic prayers and ancient rites. As a conduit for divine power, you can cast cleric spells. Cantrips At 1st level, you know three cantrips of your choice from the cleric spell list. You learn additional cleric cantrips of your choice at higher levels. Spell Slots To cast a spell, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. Spells Preparing You prepare the list of cleric spells that are available for you to cast, choosing from the cleric spell list. When you do so, choose a number of cleric spells equal to your WIS modifier + your cleric level (minimum of one spell). Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Casting the spell doesn’t remove it from your list of prepared spells. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. Preparing a new list of cleric spells requires time spent in prayer and meditation: at least 1 minute per spell level for each spell on your list. Spellcasting Ability Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your cleric spells. The power of your spells comes from your devotion to your deity. Use your WIS whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, use your WIS modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a cleric spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Ritual Casting You can cast any cleric spell you know as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag. Spellcasting Focus You can use a holy symbol as a spellcasting focus for your cleric spells. Divine Domain (Archetype) At 1st level, choose one domain related to your deity: Knowledge, Life, Light, Nature, Tempest, Trickery, or War. Each domain has a list of spells — its domain spells — that you gain at the cleric levels. Once you gain a domain spell, you always have it prepared, and it doesn’t count against the number of spells you can prepare each day. If you have a domain spell that doesn’t appear on the cleric spell list, the spell is nonetheless a cleric spell for you. It also grants you additional ways to use Channel Divinity when you gain that feature at 2nd level, and additional benefits at 6th, 8th, and 17th levels. Channel Divinity At 2nd level, you gain the ability to channel divine energy directly from your deity, using that energy to fuel magical effects. You start with two such effects: Turn Undead and an effect determined by your domain. Some domains grant you additional effects as you advance in levels. Some Channel Divinity effects require saving throws. When you use such an effect from this class, the DC equals your cleric spell save DC. You can use this feature once per day. When you finish a short or long rest, you regain your expended uses. Beginning at 6th level, you can use Channel Divinity twice between rests, and at 18th level, you can use it three times. Channel Divinity: Turn Undead As an action, you present your holy symbol and speak a prayer censuring the undead. Each undead that can see or hear you within 30 feet of you must make a WIS saving throw. If the creature fails its saving throw, it is turned for 1 minute or until it takes any damage. A turned creature must spend its turns trying to move as far away from you as it can, and it can’t willingly move to a space within 30 feet of you. It also can’t take reactions. For its action, it can use only the Dash action or try to escape from an effect that prevents it from moving. If there’s nowhere to move, the creature can use the Dodge action. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Destroy Undead Starting at 5th level, when an undead fails its saving throw against your Turn Undead feature, the creature is instantly destroyed if its challenge rating is at or below a certain threshold. Divine Intervention Beginning at 10th level, you can call on your deity to intervene on your behalf when your need is great. Imploring your deity’s aid requires you to use your action. Describe the assistance you seek, and roll percentile dice. If you roll a number equal to or lower than your cleric level, your deity intervenes. The DM chooses the nature of the intervention; the effect of any cleric spell or cleric domain spell would be appropriate. If your deity intervenes, you can’t use this feature again for 7 days. Otherwise, you can use it again after you finish a long rest. At 20th level, your call for intervention succeeds automatically, no roll required. Archetype In addition to the abilities common to all clerics, clerics also can access a number of powers through aspects of their god's portfolio known as divine domains. In a pantheon, every deity has influence over different aspects of mortal life and civilization, called a deity’s domain. All the domains over which a deity has influence are called the deity’s portfolio. Your choice might correspond to a particular sect dedicated to your deity. Life Domain The Life domain focuses on the vibrant positive energy -- one of the fundamental forces of the universe -- that sustains all life. The gods of life promote vitality and health through healing the sick and wounded, caring for those in need, and driving away the forces of death and undeath. Almost any non-evil deity can claim influence over this domain, particularly agricultural deities, sun gods, gods of healing or endurance, and gods of home and community. Domain Spells Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this domain at 1st level, you gain proficiency with heavy armor. Disciple of Life Also starting at 1st level, your healing spells are more effective. Whenever you use a spell of 1st level or higher to restore HP to a creature, the creature regains additional HP equal to 2 + the spell’s level. Channel Divinity: Preserve Life Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to heal the badly injured. As an action, you present your holy symbol and evoke healing energy that can restore a number of HP equal to five times your cleric level. Choose any creatures within 30 feet of you, and divide those HP among them. This feature can restore a creature to no more than half of its HP maximum. You can’t use this feature on an undead or a construct. Blessed Healer Beginning at 6th level, the healing spells you cast on others heal you as well. When you cast a spell of 1st level or higher that restores HP to a creature other than you, you regain HP equal to 2 + the spell’s level. Divine Strike At 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with divine energy. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 radiant damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Supreme Healing Starting at 17th level, when you would normally roll one or more dice to restore HP with a spell, you instead use the highest number possible for each die.Category:Class